Business processes may rely on computer jobs to aide in data processing, statistics, analytics, and/or the like. The jobs may be configured to run on a variety of data sources across multiple platforms and systems. Each data source, platform, and/or system may utilize and be based on different technologies. As such, jobs being executed on different technologies may require different formats, parameters, and instructions based on the implemented technology. Typically, the execution of jobs may need manual intervention as a user engages multiple data sources across systems of varying technology. For example, the user may manually contact a technology team to request that a given job is executed in a particular system. Further, manual intervention is typically needed to identify related jobs that need to be executed for a given business process.